Il Mio Dolce Uno
by Forever-in-Love5727
Summary: Title: My Sweet One. Edward leaves Bella. Victoria knows Bella is still alive and goes to the Volturi. What happens when Aro finds Bella? Rated M for a reason.
1. Edward is Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish.**

**The first chapter is short and quick. I'm sorry. I'm rushed on time. I'm already studying certain things for school. Also I'm going on vaction. Also no beta. Sorry.. but here you go i miel dolci.**

* * *

"You don't want me anymore."

"No." That very word broke me into millions of pieces.

"But if it's not too much to ask can you at least promise something?" He just stared at me waiting for a response that never showed.

"Don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake. And in return I promise you this will be the last time you ever see me. I won't come back. You can go on with your life. It will be like I never existed. I promise."

"If this is about my soul, take it." I didn't want to spend a day without him. I wanted him to stay, but he is so stubborn. He always thinks he knows what's best for me.

Without a word he walked up to me and I closed my eyes as he kissed my cheek. When I opened them he was gone. I started walking deeper into the forest looking for him.

"Edward!" I called his name in hope that he could hear me.

"Edward!" The deeper I moved into the forest the darker it got.

It was pitch black out and I couldn't see. My clumsiness soon found me because I tripped and fell to the ground. As I fell my face it the wet dirt first and the rest me went down. I didn't even think about getting back up and searching. He was gone and there was no way of changing that. As I lay there I realized how tired I was. My bones ached and my foot hurt worse.

As I lay there I started to hear noises. I thought I heard two people whispering. I thought I heard a girl snicker. Maybe I was imagining things. I looked up from the ground to look around me and there I saw was two people I had hoped I would never see again. Laurent and Victoria.

My lucky day. Not. Can things get any worse I thought to myself? I tried to stand up, but my foot prevented me from doing so. They laughed more and just watched me. Soon Victoria came up to me and took my arm. She just about bit my arm when Sam in wolf form chased them away.

Jacob was right behind Sam. He was in human form though. He picked me up and started walking. I started to cry.

"I loved him so much." I said crying into his shoulder.

"I know." Jacob said stroking my hair as we went. I don't remember when, but soon I fell asleep in the warmth of his arms.

I woke up and looked around me to see Charlie. He sat in recliner staring at me.

"What?" I aid. He wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Don't ever do that again." He said. He was angry and very angry.

"Do what?" I said

"Don't ever go in the forest again. You put me through hell."

"Oh." I said. I guess I had forgotten that.

"Yeah: oh." He said.

I got up and went to my room leaving Charlie sitting in his recliner. I shut my door and locked it. I threw the pair of sweatpants that had holes in them on and sat on my bed. I had to recollect everything that happened the night before.

Then I realized that Edward was gone and he was never coming back.

* * *

**I told you it was short. There will be better chapters to come I promise. Thank you! :)**

**_i miel dolci- my sweet ones_**


	2. The Diner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Not a very long chapter again. It will be better. No Beta. Sorry... anyways here you go i miel dolci.**

* * *

After Edward left I let no one in. At school until after graduation I sat alone and never went out.

I got a job at the local dinner down the street and have maintained it for about 4 months. My daily routine is repeated every day. Get up go to work. Go home lay in bed. I never ate and I never slept. It was all too painful.

Charlie is worried about me. Everyday I'm getting slimmer and slimmer. He just doesn't know what to do.

"Bella, I'm sending you home." Charlie said as I got in my truck for work.

"I don't know what you mean. I am home."

"No, I mean I'm sending you back to Jacksonville to live with your mother."

"No, I'm fine dad. I like it here." I said finally getting annoyed.

"Bella, baby you just can't wait around Forks thinking that he's going to come back."

"I'm not. I'm over him." With that I started my truck and drove off. I was tired of Charlie telling me what to do or giving me his opinion. I guess I have turned into a bitch.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked as far as possible away from the diner. I grabbed my things and walked as slowly as I could into the diner. Inside I checked in and threw on a waitress apron. Today Angie was working with me. Yay. Not.

The start of the day was slow. There were times we just sat at the tables playing cards until someone, a regular, came in. Today though was different a girl and boy to whom we didn't recognize walked in.

The boy and girl looked perfect. I knew what they were Vampires. Angie hit me in the arm basically ordering me to go help them. I got up and realized I was very tenses ever since they walked. I don't know what it was about them that made me like that. Normally I'm fine.

"Hello, my name is Bella. Is there anything I can get you?" I said trying to be cool.

"Yes." The boy said. "Well both have a coffee." He said.

I turned away to grab two mugs and the coffee pot. I walked slowly I didn't want them to see how nervous I was. I grabbed the stuff and again walked as slow as possible. I set the mugs on the table with a shaky hand.

"Here you go. Just tell me when to stop pouring the coffee."

I started to pour the boys coffee, but my hand was shaking to much I accidentally splashed hot coffee on my hand. It burned like hell.

"Whoa, are you alright there." he said grabbing some napkins and wiping off my hand.

"I'm perfectly fine sir, thank you for asking." I said and put on my best smile.

I filled the girl's mug up and told to just wave down one of us waitresses if they needed more coffee.

I went back and sat down by Angie to play chess with her. It wasn't the best board, but it works. We found it the back and thought it would be better than playing cards all the time. I won all the time, but today I lost, Angie was rubbing it in my face, I lost all concentration with that boy and girl here.

It seemed like they spent hours drinking coffee in the corner while they laughed and talked in a whisper. Soon they left and I was relieved it was only half an hour until my shift ended and I was ready to go home.

I clocked out and walked out the front doors and. It was dark. Damn it. I wished I had parked closer. I looked through bag and found a can of pepper spray Charlie had given me. I walked to my truck slowly and cautiously. So far there was no one. But then again I was only halfway there. I walked the rest of the way to my truck without having to run or spray someone in the face.

I then as fast I could I climbed into my truck. I started it and drove home to apologize to Charlie.

* * *

**Okay i miel dolci chapter 3 will be longer because there will be Aro POV, Victoria POV, Alec POV, and Jane POV.** **Thank you!**


	3. Vampires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Also no beta sorry.**

**Told you it would be longer so here you go. My hopes and dreams are crushed at home. I hope you like this chapter! So here you go i miei dolci.**

* * *

**Victoria POV**

I was angry that Bella bitch got my mate killed and she's going to suffer. If those stupid wolves wouldn't have chased me and Laurent off the night she was in the forest she would be dead. Since though I can never seem to kill her I have resorted to my last option the Volturi.

My plane left about an hour ago and I will have to sit here for 3 more bloody hours waiting for it to land. It's a good thing I ate before I got on otherwise I would will have drunk everyone's blood right now.

My plane landed and I found the nearest wooded area and ran as fast as could to the Volturi's castle. I stepped inside to find Demetri and Felix.

"Ciao, vorrei parlare con I tre re." I spoke.

(Hello, I would like to speak to the three kings.)

"Segui Felix e stare di fronte a me." Demetri said

(Follow Felix and stay in front of me.)

We walked down a long corridor and passed the receptionist. A human. Why a human? There weak and need much more than a vampire. Sometimes I think the Volturi kings are the most stupid people in the world.

They opened a door and I ran up right to Aro.

"Un essere umano sa di noi. II Cullen ha delto una ragazza di nome Bella."

(A human knows of us. The Cullen's told a girl named Bella.)

He didn't answer. Just sat there looking at me.

"Ciao hai intenzione di rispondermi." I said rudely.

(Hello are you going to answer me.)

Aro stood up and walked up to me.

"What gives you the right to come in here and just start talking to me."

"I'm sorry, but there is a girl who knows of us. The Cullen's left and she knows. She works at a small diner in Forks. My mate was killed because of her."

"Ah I see you want revenge." He said walking back to his throne.

"Precisamente." I said.

(Precisely.)

"Well we can't have that can we."

"What?"

"Felix e Demetri la portano via."

(Felix and Demetri take her away.)

"What! NO! I'm the good one here. I'm the one who is trying to keep our existence alive."

"Sono molto sicuro di questo. La prossima volta non arrivana in maniera cosi villana. Aspetta, forse no ci sara una prossima volta."

(I'm very sure of that. Maybe next time don't come in so rudely. Wait Maybe there won't be a next time.)

They carried me off. I struggled and fought all I could, but they were too fast. They threw me in a cell and locked it. Who knows how long I will be here. Hopefully not for long.

A few hours later Caius came down looking for answers.

"Who is this girl?" He asked.

"Her name is Bella Swan?" I said.

"So you're telling me that this human knows of us."

"Yes the Cullen's told her."

"I knew Carlisle would do this." Caius mumbled under his breath. "What does the girl look like?"

"The girl had brown hair and works at a diner in Forks."

"Ah well thank you Victoria.'

"You are welcome." I said as he walked out.

As soon as I hear him leave I heard him speak again, but to Felix and Demetri.

"Sbarazzarsi di lei."

(Get rid of her.)

No. I was trying to help. The next thing I know Felix and Demetri are walking toward me and everything goes black.

**Aro POV**

Caius, Marcus and I were all studying new books when a women with red hair came bursting in.

"Un essere umano sa di noi. II Cullen ha delto una ragazza di nome Bella."

(A human knows of us. The Cullen's told a girl named Bella.)

I didn't answer her. That was no way for her to speak to a king. I will get the information out of her then I will kill her. There is nothing special about her.

"Ciao hai intenzione di rispondermi." She said rudely.

(Hello are you going to answer me.)

I got up from my throne and walked toward her. I had to keep calm and restrain myself from pulling her hair and throwing her across the room.

"What gives you the right to come in here and just start speaking to me." I said.

"I'm sorry, but there is a girl who knows of us. The Cullen's left and she knows. She works at a small diner in Forks. My mate was killed because of her."

"Ah I see you want revenge." I said walking back to my throne.

"Precisamente." She said with a smile on her face.

(Precisely.)

"Well we can't have that can we."

"What?"

"Felix e Demetri la portano via."

(Felix and Demetri take her away.)

"What! NO! I'm the good one here. I'm the one who is trying to keep our existence alive." She yelled as she was taken away.

There was no way I was going to let her get away with coming in here and just speaking rudely to me.

For the next few hours Caius, Marcus, and I went back to studying. She could suffer for all I cared. After a while Caius got up to go see if he could get some answers that he wanted out of her. Before he left I told him to kill her when he was finished.

Caius hated humans with all his cold heart. He believed it was his job to get rid of every human that knew of us.

Caius came back only a few minutes later.

"The girl lives in Forks. Her name is Bella and she has brown hair. Also a location is that she works at a diner."

"Thank you Caius. I can always trust you to get the job." I said.

Then Caius and Marcus left. I stayed in the throne room.

"Jane. Alec. Come."

Both appeared with concerned expressions.

"It's alright i miei giovani. I just need you two to go down to Forks and go down to the local diner. If there is a girl named Bella observe her actions. She may know about us."

"Yes master." Both turned and walked away to get ready for their trip.

I waited for them to get ready and walked them out to their car. I waved to my i miei giovani as the car left.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. More to come. Changed mind about Alec and Jane POV.**

** _i miei giovani- my young ones_**


	4. The Funeral

Alright I wrote this, but I'm sorry if the grammar or anything isn't very good. I have had 5 hours of sleep today and I haven't been feeling well. Well here you go.

* * *

I got home and threw the keys on the table. Normally when I got home Charlie would greet me, but he probably has to work late. Sure enough as I rounded the corner to the answering machine there was note.

_I'll be home late. You can order pizza if you want there is some money on the fridge._

Normally I didn't care for pizza, but today I wasn't in the mood to cook anything. Also Charlie could eat whatever is left over when he gets home.

After I ordered my pineapple pepperoni pizza I sat down on the couch and turned the TV. I flipped through the channels, most were sports channels, I finally found a soppy vampire love story. I put the TV on mute as I waited for the pizza to arrive.

As I payed for the pizza I felt a strange presence like their someone watching the house. I shrugged it off and went into eat. I made sure to lock the doors though. I then proceeded to eat two pieces of pizza. That's more than I've eaten these past two weeks.

I cleaned up my mess and went upstairs to take a shower. I blowed dried my hair to tame it. I was about to go to bed, but I noticed my window was open. I got up and walked over to close it. I locked it and went to my door and locked it. I laid back down and hoped Charlie would be home soon.

I woke up to the sun shining for once in my room. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, t-shirt, and my converse. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I was gonna make breakfast for Charlie, but I didn't hear him. I went to the window and the cruiser was gone. He should be home so I went over to the answering machine. There was one message. I clicked the button to listen to it.

_Isabella Swan, Police chief and officer Swan passed late last night. Please come to the station as early as you can._

I almost hit the floor. But I caught myself and ran upstairs to grab my keys and jacket. I hoped in my truck and my truck roared to life. I drove as fast as could. Once I got there I walked quickly across the parking lot to the lobby.

I walked up to the receptionist and told her my name.

"My name is Isabella Swan." I said with a shaky voice.

"Yes dear, I'm so sorry." Said the woman.

I nodded my head and she pointed me to the door down the hall on the left. I walked to the door and I knocked. The man who is in charge told me that when Charlie was pro trolling he had a heart attack. I knew that it was my fault. I knew he should of been eating healthier. I picked my fathers stuff and took it home.

I went to lay down. I didn't bother to change or do anything. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before I broke down crying. I didn't know what was going to happen. I'm eighteen I can live on my own and keep the house since he left it to me.

I got up finally and decided to star making arrangements for his funeral. I made the funeral 2 days from now and sent out all the cards telling everyone when and where.

* * *

This morning I got out of the shower and I put on the black dress that was laid across my bed. I promised myself at the funeral I wasn't going to cry last night before I went to bed.

I finished getting ready and got in my truck. I drove down there to help set things up. After about thirty minutes I was setting out papers when cars started filing in. I prepared myself.

As I stood at the door so many people told me they were sorry for my loss, but I just nodded and gave a weak smile.

The last of the people started filing in when my heart stopped. A man with the two vampires that were in the coffee shop the other day were there. The man had long dark black hair and smelled of sweet wine. He touched my shoulder and I felt what seemed like a slight jolt of electricity. He walked away and they closed the doors and started the funeral.

After Father said a few prayers I said a few words.

"My father was a great man. He was a wonderful person and he took exceptional care of me. I wish I could have some more time with him. I loved him so much." I said and everyone who was already crying started crying more.

Afterwards after everything was over I went home and changed.

I was laying on my bed when I heard a knock. I got up and went downstairs. When I opened the door I saw the familiar man that I had once seen in Carlisle's office. I knew I had seen him somewhere when I had seen him at the funeral.

"I'm sorry for your loss Isabella but I'm going to have to bring you back with me to Volterra." He said.

* * *

Thank You for reading! Please Review! Reviews make me happy!


	5. The Cullen's

Okay another chapter. Sorry for grammar errors. I'm not the grammar wizard. That's what I told my teacher for my _The Odyssey _essay paper_. _I have finals this week at school. I should have more time to update afterwards so you go. ㈳6❤️

* * *

**From last chapter.**

"I'm sorry for your loss Isabella but I'm going to have to bring you back with me to Volterra." He said.

* * *

**BPOV**

I stared at him for moment. He was stunning. The way his hair fell around shoulders was perfect. Why didn't my hair do that. Ugh. I wasn't going any where though. All the Cullen's warned me about these Vampires. The Volturi.

"Excuse me, I'm not going anywhere with you. Let alone do I know your name."

He laughed at my response.

"Oh, yes, my name is Aro,king of the Volturi. Now my dear you know some things that we can't let you manage to tell people about." He said smiling, but his eyes were dark.

"First of all my name is Bella not Isabella and second I'm not your dear. Now goodbye." I shut my door and turned around to go back upstairs, but he was behind me. Damn vampire skills.

"That is no way to talk to me, but I will forgive you. Now pack your things and come."

"I'm not gonna spill the secret I promise."

"Oh, but eventually you will. All humans do." He said getting irritated

"Whatever." I said staring to walk up the stairs.

"My dear what are you doing?" He said.

"I'm going back to what I was doing. Get out of my house and stop calling me dear." I said.

Once I reached the top of the stairs I felt something like a needle in my arm and I passed out.

* * *

**APOV**

She wasn't cooperating like I thought she would so I used some anesthesia. She would be out for only a little bit. I had Jane go pack her stuff and I carried Isabella to our car. Jane came out a few minutes later and Alec drove us back to my private plane.

On the flight she stirred a bit, but that was about it. Back at the castle I took her to one of guest rooms. I laid her down and left to go do some work.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up in the most comfortable bed I've ever laid in. I was under a red blanket that was so soft. I didn't wanna get up, but I needed to. I got up and looked around the room. There was a closet and a bathroom. I use the bathroom quickly. Then I went over to the door that would lead me out of the room. I swung it open and looked around. I didn't see anyone so I assumed it was safe.  
I walked around for what seemed like forever until I saw woman at a desk. She looked like human and not a vampire, so I decided to ask where I was at.

"Hello, um... where am I?" I said kind of nervous.

"Oh, yes your Isabella. Master Aro told me if you wake up to tell you he would like to see you in the throne room." She pointed me to a large door down the hall.

I nodded toward and started to make way toward it. I was about to open the door, but I stopped. I took a deep breath and I told myself that I could do it. I opened the door to see the Cullen's.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she ran toward me.

"Alice, your here. When and why?" I said getting choked up.

"We'll I had a vision of them taking you from your home." She said as she pointed to Aro and the other two men I wasn't quite sure of yet.

The other Cullen's looked at me and I said hi. They just nodded, but Edward came to greet me.

"How are you?" He said a he touched my cheek.

"Fine." I said.

"That's good." He said as he tried to kiss me.

I pushed him away. He hurt me. He wasn't just gonna sweet talk me or push himself back into my life.

"What is It Bella?" He said

"You. Your not just gonna squirm into my life. You hurt me. I don't want you." I said backing away. He was making a scene and the Aro and his brothers were smirking.

"You don't know what your talking about." He said moving closer.

"I do know what I'm talking about." I said and I walked towards Alice.

I whispered to Alice.

"Stop isn't it obvious Edward she doesn't want you. Go away she doesn't want you in her life anymore."

"Yes she does. She's just not in right mind." He said and grabbed me by the arm. He started to drag me towards the door. But then he stopped moving.

"Get out my way Carlisle." He said throwing him across the room.

I looked back and saw Emmett getting angry with Edward, but Rosalie was holding him back. Finally he got me out the door before Jasper came to help me. He fought him with all he could, but Jasper was weak, they all were weak, there eyes were dark and not their usual golden glow. Edwards though were bright red. I just realized that. He was drinking from humans. I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grasp and Jasper went flying. I winced in pain. It hurt. I hit him on the head and grasped my arm harder and I felt a snap. He just broke my arm.

So many things went threw my mind as I was being dragged. Is Aro doing this for fun. Is he doing this so I will die in the arms of someone I used to love. The thought raced through my mind before Edward came to halt and fell to the ground. Two vampires who were in the throne room guarding the doors had just pulled off Edwards head. They pried his hand off my arm and took me back to the throne room. I held my arm and tried not to show I wasn't in pain.

Back in the throne room the other Cullen's came to help me. Carlisle looked at my arm and said that it was broken. I knew it. I looked toward Aro and he finally acknowledged the situation.

"Isabella." He said. My name rolled off his tongue like heaven. " As I watched this situation I learned which ones deserve to live and which ones don't deserve to live."

"What? I got my arm broken for that." I said holding my arm.

"Yes, and Rosalie come here." He said. She walked towards him.

"Tell me why did you hold Emmett back from helping." He said looking at her.

"I held him back because I don't think Bella's worth it." She said looking at me.

"Why don't you think she's worth it?" He said getting into the the truth.

"Because she makes so many stupid choices and is wasting her life. You could get rid of her for all I care." She said sneering.

"We'll then, I've heard enough. Demetri, Felix."

They walked toward Rosalie. I spun around to look away. I heard a snap and I stayed turned around until someone came and put there hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Alice. I hugged her. Aro then told them to be glad they weren't all killed for their crime.

Aro dismissed them and told me to stay.

"Well, well." He said. How have you been?" He said.

"Fine." I said.

"Let's go get your arm fixed shall we." He said as he held out his arm.

I didn't take it. I just stood there. I didn't want to be his friend or anything he pushed me here against my will.

"Fine Isabella, but I don't bite." He said as he walked away. I followed him quickly. To many vampires here to be safe.

We walked for awhile before we came to a large room with several beds.

"Would you like Carlisle to mend to your arm." He said softly.

I nodded my head.

"Very well then." He said and he left.

He was back within 2 minutes with Carlisle. Carlisle mended my arm and Aro watched. After he was finished Aro led me back to my room. He opened the door, I walked in, and he closed it.

I went over to my bed. It felt like everything happened in a short time since I got up, but it was a long day. I laid down, fell asleep,and had the best sleep I've had in awhile.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews from last chapter! Reviews make me happy! ㈳5 Getting ready to write next chapter! ㈓9


	6. Death Almost

Okay here is another chapter. I wasn't sure what to write, but I'm left with this. Sorry for grammar errors. ㈸3 Now if you review for this chapter you will get a sneak peak of the next chapter. ㈷8

Read on my lovely readers.❤️

* * *

I woke up this morning to a very displeased Jane. I stretched and yawned and she gave me her disapproving looks, but I didn't care I had nothing to live for anyways. I got up and she pointed to the food that was on the table in the corner. Thank god! I was starting to think they forget that humans needed food. I walked over to the food and whispered a thank you.

"Yes well Master Aro thinks you need to eat and get a variety of foods so enjoy." She said in disgust. "Also when you are finished you may freshen up in the bathroom. Then I will lead you to Master Aro."

I nodded my head and she left. On my plate I had pancakes and eggs. I liked eggs, I wasn't exactly the fan, but I was hungry. The pancakes tasted like heaven, so I savored every last bite. I wished for more when I finished, but I needed a shower.

In the bathroom, that was at least 5 times my own bathroom back in Forks, there was a towel, a pair of clothing from my suit case, a toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, and a few other human necessities. I took my bath in a tub that probably the size of my bathroom back home. I dried my hair. Thank god for a hair dryer. I brushed my teeth and I was ready to go.

I walked to the door of the room and opened it. Outside of the room stood Jane. The looks on her face earlier had vanished. Her face had softened and she looked like the young child she was.

"Follow me." She said.

I followed quickly behind and we walked in circles it seemed, but eventually we came to a door. It was large, but not as big as the throne room door. She opened and I stepped inside. Inside I gaped at the amount of books I saw. There was probably a thousand or more on shelves.

"You like books." I looked behind me to see Aro.

"I do it's one of my favorite pass times." I said still amazed.

"Well, would like a few books to keep you busy." He said, but he was now closer.

"Yes, um.. Please." I said unable to concentrate on the books because of the wonderful smell he put off.

"What do you like. Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yes and Wethering Heights." I said hoping he had it. Of course he would have it look how many he has I thought to myself.

"Ah yes those are very good books." he said as he walked away.

Within seconds later he came back with the two books.

"Here you go my dear." He said as he handed me the books.

As I grabbed the books our hands touched and I felt and odd sensation of what felt like a shock of electricity. He pulled his hand away quickly. I had dropped the books without even realizing it. I bent down to pick them up , but he was already there.

"Here now be careful." He said. Then in a normal voice he called for Jane.

"Yes Master." She said.

"Please take Isabella back to her room." He said. I was going to correct him and tell him my name was Bella not Isabella and that I hated the name is Isabella, but the way he said it was like heaven so I let it be.

Jane started to lead me away before Aro stopped us once more.

"See you soon, oh and I might add that if Isabella does really wish to she may go outside to read. It's such a lovely day."

I nodded and waved. Jane then led me once more and instead of taking me to my room she took me to the garden. Jane left and said that she has business to do and said to not go wandering.

I found a place under a tree that was nicely shaded. I began to read my book of Romeo and Juliet.

I didn't realize that was so into my book until I couldn't see that words on the pages no more. I got up and I didn't see Jane or anyone. I didn't know how to get back to my room. I was lost. There was no way I was gonna wander the castle. So I resorted to the last thing I would every do. I called his name.

"Aro." I whispered softly,

Nobody came. I didn't know what to do. There were to many vampires to be safe. I sat under the tree for a little bit longer until I thought maybe I needed to say more to get him to come help.

"Aro I don't know how to get back." I said.

I waited for second for him to come, but he didn't. I decided to find my own way back. I got up and walked toward the open door that led into the castle.

Inside I took a left because that the last turn I remembered, but after that I was completely lost. I turned this way and that way, but never could come close to a door that looked like mine. I wandered down a few stairs and came upon a man. I looked at him and I could tell that he was a vampire there was no mistake. His eyes were a bright red. I turned my head and tried to walk away before he could smell my blood, but I knew it was to late.

"So you think your gonna just walk away." He said as pushed me to the floor.

"Get away from me." I said trying to get back up.

"Honey I ain't leaving until I get what I want." He said as he started to get nearer to my neck.

I now knew what it felt to be truly scared. I could only fight with one arm since my other one was broken. His teeth grazed my neck before he bit me. It felt like the life was getting sucked out of me. I tried to yell.

"Aro..." I tried to get it out, but more of the sound was a gurgle sound.

In the next few seconds I felt the man being pulled off me and I saw Aro. His eyes were black. He was with Carlisle. Carlisle took off the scarf that was around his neck and held it to my neck. My vision kept going in and out, but I knew what was going on. Aro was angry and was about to leave, but I wanted him to stay with me.

"No." I said. "Don't leave." I said trying my hardest.

"I won't." He said softly and he came to sit next to me. As he sat down my eyes started to close. I tried to fight it, but suddenly I was so tired. I finally closed my eyes all the way and focused my attention to Aro's voice as he tried to keep me awake.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review for a sneak peak of the next chapter!㈷9 Have a great day! ㈳5


	7. Aftermath

Chapter 7 is up because since it's my birthday decided I wanted to give you a present. (I'm happy because I got a Edward doll to go with my Bella doll.) I'm not a grammar wizard sorry. Thanks for reading and following my story.

Read on storm troopers. (I like Star Wars to a degree.)㈖0

* * *

I woke up scared. I wanted to jump out of my bed and run, but someone was holding me down. It was Aro, I started to cry tears streaming down my face as I played back the events of last night.

"Shhh." Aro said as he stroke my hair.

I just kept crying as Aro comforted me. After a while I felt as I had no tears left. I laid there and I patted the spot on the bed next to me for Aro to come and sit. He took the invitation and walked slowly over to the spot. He sat down next me and I leaned against him. I felt him tense up, but then relax. I looked at his eyes they were black as coal he hasn't fed in a while I could tell.

"I'm sorry."'I said quietly.

"This is nothing to be sorry about." He said looking at me. I turned my head away.

"Yes, there is." I said. " I went off wandering around the castle."

"Isabella it was dark out and you just wanted to go to your room." He said.

"Well if I didn't go wandering this would have never happened." I said still looking away.

He came closer to me and tipped my head toward him. I was looking him in eyes.

"Isabella, I wasn't no excuses. This isn't your fault." He said sternly.

"But..." I said, but he cut me off.

"No." He said and in those few seconds fell silent. I felt his lips on my lips. It was just quick peck on the lips, but I was shocked. I mean everything he did made me want him more and more everyday, but he was bad and was holding me here against my will.

I look away. I the room was still silent until until I heard a small click of the door. I looked behind me and see that he left, but there was a note.

_Isabella, _

_If you get hungry just call Jane. Also if you need anything else just call Jane. She will be delighted to help you with anything. _

_Sincerely, _

_Aro_

His hand writing was beautiful compared my to chicken scratch of handwriting.

I got up and went to the bathroom. There was a full mirror in there. I looked at myself. I looked worn and beaten. I was pale and my arm was still broken. I decided I need a shower. I hopped into the shower and washed off. I noticed when I got out there was a towel on the sink instead of on the shelf that was next to the mirror. I got out and quickly dried off and got dressed. I decided to air dry my hair and I brushed my teeth.

As I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Alice and Jane.

"Hi." I said walking over to them.

"I figured you might be hungry, so I brought you some food." Jane said. She was suddenly the delight Aro talked about.

"Oh Bella." Alice said.

"What?" I said.

"Why are you wearing that." She said.

"Because this is all I have." I said.

" Ugh.. We're going shopping." She said as she grabbed my arm.

I was happy that we were going shopping, normally I hate it, but I get to spend time with Alice and I needed to get away from the castle for awhile.

In the store that we went Alice found tons of cute sundresses. We bought shoes, some makeup, and all the clothes that Alice felt were acceptable.

When we got back I was greeted by Jane and her brother Alec. Alec was just as sweet as Jane. We said our goodbyes and walked to my room. Alice helped me put my things away. We talked for awhile until Alice decided that she needed to leave urgently. It made me wonder she left no explanation. I started putting more of my clothes then I heard a knock. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Aro.

"Hello Isabella." He said

"Hello." I said shyly.

"I heard you and Alice went shopping today." He said as he walked into my room.

"Yes we did. It was quite nice spending some time with Alice." I said "

"Um.." He said fidgeting with his hands.

I'd never seen a vampire so nervous. Normally they did everything perfect and right now he was nervous it was cutest thing ever. No, what are talking about it isn't cute. Stop it. My mind was telling me this, but my heart loved him dearly.

"Yes?" I said looking at him.

"Would like to got dinner with me?" He said.

I kinda gave an odd look.

"You want me to go to dinner with you?" I said.

"Well I mean you will be eating and I will just have a casual conversation with you." He said smiling slightly.

"Sure that sounds nice." I said.

"Great." He said lightly clapping his hands together. "Jane and Alice both will be up soon to help you get ready.

* * *

Jane and Alice had arrived to my room about an hour ago. They had me wear a blue dress. I like it I say as look at in the mirror.

"I just knew you would." Alice said. As she was putting her finishing touches on my makeup. Jane was finishing my hair.

I got up to go look in the full mirror to look at their masterpiece. I look beautiful. I thought to myself. Alice and Jane couldn't have done a better job.

"Do you like?" Jane said as she came up behind me.

"I do." I said. "You couldn't have done a better job.

"Thank you." Both said in unison. I laughed.

"Well I guess it's time to go."'I said nervously.

I walked behind Jane nervously as she led me to the balcony.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review for a sneak peak of Ch. 8! ㈴2


	8. Unwanted or Wanted?

This short. School is wacko. I'm wacko. Only 22 1/2 hays of school left for me. Then I'll have all summer.

* * *

As I walked through the doors Aro stood by my chair. I walked over to him and Jane left the area. He even more beautiful than ever before. We was wearing as black suit with a blood red tie. His hair hung loosely as it hit his shoulders.

"Bella?"

"Yeah." I said dazed, wishing I was as beautiful as him.

" Are you done staring at me?" He said chuckling.

" Oh uh... yeah sorry." I said blushing furiously.

" Don't be sorry. I like the way your look at me." He said. "Well I say let's eat."

He pulled out the chair closest to him and motioned for me to sit. I sat down and he sat down in the chair across from me.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said. God damn why is he so charming.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I said blushing again and this time putting my head down.

I wasn't complimented often and I felt uncomfortable and awkward when some did compliment me. I looked over the balcony that we were on and saw a beautiful sight. The lights of the town twinkled in night below.

"What would you like to eat?" Aro said breaking my train of thought.

"Mushroom ravioli. Please." I said and waited for him to get what he wanted.

"Wine." He said. The person who would be serving us disappeared.

"Wine. I thought that vampires didn't like human things." I said

"We don't, but I have still acquire a taste for it. I also acquire a taste for coffee. Which is weird." He said.

I started laughing. I started to imagine Aro getting up in the morning and drinking coffee. Had if he was human if would be perfect.

"What's so funny."

"You." I said looking into his eyes.

"How so?" He said as he leaned across the table toward me.

"Well you just fascinate me." I said leaning forward without really thinking about what I was doing.

"Well you fascinate me too." He said looking into my eyes. Then he moved away quickly. I was stunned until I realized my food was here.

Once the food was set in front of me I took small bites. He let set in silence until I put my napkin on the plate. It was kind of uncomfortable having someone watch me eat.

"Would you like to go down to the gardens." Aro said.

I looked at him and shook my head yes. He got up from his chair and I slid out of mine. He stood by me until I was up then he offered me his hand. I clasped it lightly and we walked down to the gardens.

As we walked downstairs he stood by my side very closely. As we were going down the last flight my foot caught my dress and I slipped. He caught me in an instant.

"Are you alright?" He said standing me up straight.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said grabbing him for support. His presence made me woozy.

"Would you like to go back to your room." He said looking back up the stairs.

"No. We've made it this far. Let's go to the gardens." I said grabbing his hand.

"Alright, but I'm carrying you." He said as he swept me up and was off in an instant.

Down at the gardens he sat me on a bench and he sat next to me. I looked around. It was a very beautiful garden. Flowers from red to blue to yellow covered the ground. In the center was a fountain.

"It's beautiful." I said looking to him.

"Not as beautiful as you though." He said tilting my chin and ever so slightly touching his lips to mine. I pushed against him and kissed him harder, but he pushed away.

"Bella?" He said.

"Yes."

"I think it's time you go on to bed." He said taking my hand and leading me back to my room.

I felt unwanted. I felt like he didn't like the way I kissed. We were at my door. He had opened the door and led me inside.

"Goodnight Bella." He said squeezing my hand then kissing my cheek.

"But at the garden.."I said.

"Its for the best Bella." He said quietly. He then walked out of my room and closed the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	9. It Happens All the Time

Here's another chapter. Sorry for bad grammar. Sorry for not updating. I'M SORRY!

* * *

I walked over to my bed and lay down with sigh. Every time I get close to someone they pushed me away. It always ends up like this. Aro might as well just kill me now. I feel as if all he is doing is playing me like I'm a toy. I'm so stupid.

I walked over to my closet and found flannel pajamas in the very back. I threw them on and then washed my face in the bathroom. As I did I looked at my reflection. I wasn't worn and beaten like I usually am. I looked somewhat alive.

I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Jane shaking my shoulder for me to get up.

"Up. Your breakfast will be done in 15 minutes. Then Aro said that we could take you to lunch outside of the castle today."

"Okay. Thank you Jane." I said as I got up and walked to the bathroom. Jane started to leave the room. "Jane if you would like you can stay in here. You don't have to wait outside my door you know." I said looking at her.

"Thank you Bella, but I feel that I should stand outside the door today. I really do not feel like getting in trouble with Aro today." She said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

I shrugged my shoulder in defeat and started back to the bathroom to take a shower.

In the shower I thought about what Jane said. He must be in a bad mood today. After last night why wouldn't he be? I climbed out of the shower and dried off. I blow dried my hair and brushed my hair. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out to my closet to find something to wear.

I chose a white sun dress with a beautiful floral pattern and some matching flip flops. I walked out and joined Jane outside the room.

"I'm ready." I said as she smiled at me and we walked down to go get breakfast.

* * *

The chef made me waffles with eggs. I ate it and asked Jane to take me to the library so that I could get a book. She happily took me there.

"So why do you not want to get in trouble with Aro today." I said as we walked from the library with the copy of Wuthering Heights again.

"Aro is attending some very important business today." She said.

"Oh." I said and we walked back to the room in silence.

"I will be back in 2 hours to come get you to go to lunch." She said with a smile and left.

On my bed lay a box that was blood red. I opened it and inside laid a necklace with a blood red stone. It was beautiful. I put it on and a note that was under the box read:

_For you._

_-Aro_

* * *

I heard a knock on my door as I was half way through my book.

"Come in." I said and Jane came in dressed with a cloak and gloves.

"Let's go. " She said and we walked to a black car with tinted windows. Inside the car awaited Alice.

"Alice!" I squealed and I got into the car.

"Bella you are so beautiful and I'm so proud that you can finally dress yourself properly now." I laughed and so did Jane and Alice.

The car pulled up to a restaurant called The Rest of the Prior. It served sandwiches and it was probably the best sandwich I have ever eaten in my life.

Jane and Alice sat with me and we talked about how things were each of us. It was a fun day out with two of my best friends.

We made our way back to the castle and inside I hugged Alice goodbye and me and Jane made our way to my room.

"Jane is there any chance that I may see Aro today." I said quietly.

"Bella I don't know about that. He was very busy today and has been very irritated."

"Oh okay." I said as I opened the door to my room.

I gave Jane a hug and told her goodnight and waited for to leave. I then went in to get ready for bed. Inside my room was woman sitting on my bed.

"Hello." I said somewhat afraid.

"Hello Bella. I'm Sulpicia. I'm Aro's wife." She said moving toward me.

"I didn't know Aro had a wife." I said truly now afraid of what might happen.

"Well let me tell you that he does this all the time. He finds a girl around your age then he plays with them then he kills them. It's always the same. It happens all the time." She said as she walked next to me and touched my necklace then left the room.

I looked down at the necklace, yanked it off and threw it across the room. I started to cry. I didn't even know he was married he's such a liar. I don't even want to be here anymore. I hate my life.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. They make me happy. :)


	10. The Truth

**Here is the next chapter! I'm thinking about writing another one tomorrow. If you guys think I should let me know in the reviews. Sorry for grammar again.**

* * *

Sometime in the night I had fallen asleep on the ground. I woke from the sunshine hitting my face. I got up and took at shower quickly then took the book that I had borrowed yesterday and put outside my door. I went over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat there. I looked at the pattern and just followed it. It seemed like not to long before Jane came knocking on the door.

"Come in." I said not looking up.

"Good morning Bella. Aro said that if you would like to see him before you eat breakfast you may." She said standing next to the door with the Wuthering Heights book in her hand.

"I don't feel like seeing Aro today and I'm not really hungry." I said not looking into her eyes.

"Alright, just call for me if you get hungry." She said as she left the room.

* * *

**ARO POV**

I told Jane just a few minutes ago that if Isabella wanted to see me she could, but now Jane is back without Isabella.

"Master, Bella says she doesn't want to see you today." She said with the Wuthering Heights book in hand.

What? Bella normally would happy to see me.

"She said she wasn't hungry either." She said setting the book down on my desk and walked back over toward the door.

"Ok Jane. I'll see you in a little while." I said trying to process the current actions of Bella.

Maybe she is just in a bad mood or irritated about something. We all get that way sometimes. I'll give her some time.

* * *

_**A week goes by.**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I went over to the television in the room and turned it on. I flipped through the channels and most of the shows were all in Italian. I turned it on to a soap opera and left it on that. Then I sat in the bed and tried to watch it, but my mind was too busy thinking about how I will never be able to leave this place or how will die.

Watching the TV was a fail so I got up and drew myself a bath and sat in comfortable silence. After about 20 minutes I heard someone in my room. I quickly got out the tub and threw a towel around myself to see who was in my room.

I opened the door quietly even though I knew if it was vampire they would be able to hear me. I stuck my head and saw Aro on my bed with the necklace I had threw across the room in his hands. He didn't look up at me he just stared at the necklace.

"Aro?" I said, but he was motionless. "Aro please leave my room."

"Why?" He said looking up at me. Then he got up and left the room.

I then continued out of the bathroom and went into my closet to find myself something to wear. I found some jeans and a t-shirt from when I first arrived here and threw them on. Then I walked out over to where Aro was sitting and found the necklace sitting in the spot. I picked it up and took it to where the box was on my night stand and put it back. Then I placed it in the top draw of the dresser I didn't use. I then called for Jane.

"Yes Bella?" She said.

"Let's get some lunch." I said as I put my arm around her and we made our way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Jane helped me find some stuff to make oatmeal. I started cooking when Aro and Marcus walked in. I kept my head down and stared at boiling water in front of me.

"Hello Jane." He said.

"Hello Master." She said.

"And my lovely Isabella how are we today?" He said and I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

"I'm fine and how are you Marcus these days?" I said trying to stop small talk with Aro.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Marcus replied.

I turned around to face them and Aro's eyes looked filled with hurt. I hated seeing him like that, but also I didn't care he lied to me.

"Well I guess we'll see you later." I said.

"I guess so." He replied and they left leaving Jane and I in silence.

"So what just went on there?" Jane asked me.

"Nothing." I said looking at her. She lifted her eyebrows in disagreement and left it at that.

I finished cooking my oatmeal and sat down next to Jane. We talked about going shopping in a week or two with Alice. After my last bite I rinsed my bowl and stuck it in the dishwasher. I told Jane goodbye and told her that I could make it up to my room on my own.

I opened the door to room to find Aro sitting in the chair in the corner.

"Hello Aro." I said as I closed the door.

"Hello Isabella." He said getting up and walking over to me. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Well you kiss me and make me feel wanted the entire time I've been here, then you say no that it's for the best, and then your wife whatever the fuck her name is comes in here telling me your little secrets." I said almost yelling.

"Wait…. What? Sulpicia was here?" He said taking my hand and leading me back out the door and taking me to his study.

"Yeah. About a week ago." I said.

"What exactly did she tell you?" He said.

"Uh… that you do this all the time and that you prey on girls my age then you mess with them and then once you get bored with them you kill them." I said shakily. He could kill me right now. "Are you going to kill me?" I said backing away from him.

"No why would I do that Isabella?" He said.

"Well since I apparently like know your secret now." I said.

"Isabella I would never do that to you. I love you." He said.

"But you have a wife." I said. Was he not getting the point he has a wife.

"I _had_ a wife. I divorced Sulpicia a longtime ago. Now why was she in your room that night? I don't know." He said coming to stand next to me. "Isabella I love you you're my true mate. He said looking into my eyes.

I didn't expect that I looked down and wrung my hands together trying to find the words to say, but nothing came out. I just stood there looking like a dud.

"Isabella, are you okay?" He said holding both of my hands.

"Yeah. What did you exactly mean by it's for the best." I said.

"I said that because I didn't want to go too far then end up hurting you Isabella. You so fragile and you mean the world to me." He said kissing my cheek.

My eyes started to tear up and I felt a tear roll down my check.

"You mean the world to me too." I said as I threw my arms around him.

He held me tight as the tears rolled down my check. Even when I finished crying he held me. He picked me up and carried me to a room which must have been his because he laid me down and I curled up next to him. After a few minutes of him stroking my hair and calming me down I whispered into his neck.

"I love you too." Then I fell asleep exhausted from the day's frustrations.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Review! If you have an idea about what should happen just let me know. :)**


	11. Edward and Sulpicia

**Chapter 11. It's been a while. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for suggestions! Sorry for grammar.** ㈴1

* * *

The next morning I woke up and Aro was gone. I got up from the silky sheets that I laid on and went back to my room.

I hopped into the shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and found Jane in the throne room with Marcus, and Caius, but no sign of Aro.

"Good morning Jane, Marcus, and Caius." I said walking into the room.

"Good morning Bella." They all said in unison. They laughed at this and so did I.

"Have any of you seen Aro?" I asked. They all shook their heads no. "Alright. Well I'll see you later." I said as walked out of the room.

I walked outside into the gardens. The day was warm the sky was blue. In breathed in the fresh air and walked among the flowers. As I edged the back of the gardens were there more trees I got a very uneasy feeling. It felt like there was another vampire watching me. I started to walk back went something hit me in the back of the head and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

I woke up in a dark, damp room. I heard whispering in another room. I tried to get up, but was restrained to a chair with rope. I heard the voices get closer and my breathing got heavier.

"Bella you're awake." I looked into the dark. It was Edward I knew without seeing him.

"Edward what do you want?" I said.

"I just want you to come back to me and be happy again." He said caressing my face.

I tried to move my face away, but he was stronger.

"No Edward I need to go back."

"Why so you can just become queen. I know you've been using Aro this entire time." Another voice said, Suiplicia.

"No that's not why. You know their gonna come looking for me."

"Ahh yes, but you and I will be gone somewhere else before they can find us." Edward said.

"What's the real reason you need to go back for?" Sulpicia said.

"Because I am with Aro and I love him." I said.

"No! Don't say that!" Edward yelled and slapped me in the face. Tears rolled down my cheek as did a small weep that escaped my mouth.

"Don't cry." Edward said. "Sulpicia please leave and give me some alone time with Bella." She left the room and now I was scared that Edward was gonna do something he shouldn't do.

* * *

**Aro POV**

I went out early this morning to buy a new suit. When I got back there was no sign of Isabella. I asked if anyone had seen her, but they all said that they last saw her in the garden. I searched the castle, but there was no sign of her. I look at the security cameras that we never watch and played back the tapes.

On the tape I saw Edward hit her on the head with a shovel and carry her away from the castle. I had to look for her. I ran to the throne room and and explained the situation. I was angry. I was gonna get her back.

We sniffed the path of Edward and I think Sulpicia.

* * *

**Bella POV**

In the corner of the room was a bed. Edward started untying me from the chair, then he picked me up and hastily threw me onto the bed.

"Edward what are you doing?" I said getting nervous.

"Just follow my lead." He said as he laid down on top of me.

He started to kiss me and I tried to push him away which only made him angry. He started to push on me harder.

"Stop Edward."

"No." He said as he tore off my shirt and bra leaving my breast exposed. "You're mine."

He started sucking on my nipple and biting them hard. I cried for help, but he put his hand over my mouth. He then took off mine and his pants. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the floor. He opened my mouth and stuck his dick in my mouth he moved it in and out.

"Stop making me do the work." He said slapping me. I complied and started doing my job. After a few minutes he threw me back on the bed.

"You're going to like this." He said licking me and then thrusting into me hard.

I screamed in pain. He grabbed my breast in his hands and squeezed as hard as he could as he thrust into me. Every thrust got faster.

_He will kill me_. I can feel it.

* * *

**Aro POV**

I heard her scream. We were close. I ran faster. They were in an abandoned building. Marcus and Caius went to find Sulpicia while Jane and I went to find Isabella. I opened every door, but there was one more and I knew they were in there. I heard Isabella's cries. I opened the door and found Edward thrusting into her. He was raping her. I grabbed him by his arms and Jane had him lying on the floor in pain. I ripped his head off and told Jane to find a flame. Edward will be gone forever.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Aro found me. He got rid of Edward and came to my side.

"Isabella." he said as he touched my arm. I let out a cry.

"You're bruised, bitten, and bloody. We need to get you to medical help fast." He said. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around my naked body.

He picked me up gently and ran me to the castle. Jane and the others stayed behind to take care of Sulpicia and the rest of Edward.

Aro got me to the doctor. He looked like he would cry if he could. He sat next me on the bed and kept me calm. As the doctor checked me. He told me to stay awake, but I couldn't, so I just fell asleep in Aro's arms.

* * *

**Review Please! They make me happy!** ❤️


End file.
